Autumn Leaf
by Ails
Summary: Heartbreaks are the worse part of a relationship, but the love lost was not a regret but a blessing when someone unexpected came to comfort. SangoMiroku AU one-shot


A/N Just a one shot Miroku and Sango Story AU (I love those two. they are so sweet ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Oh you get the point. no need for further explainations.  
  
Autumn Leaf By:Snowdrops  
  
I watched the zephyr play with an autumn leaf one late afternoon. The setting sun joined the figure before bidding it's farewell. I have been watching it for about an hour and it's funny how the leaf never seemed to touch the ground. It just kept dancing, swaying, and flexing its body to each gentle blow.  
  
"Sango. I had a hunch you like spending your past times in these kinds of places." A cheery voice exclaimed, successfully interrupting my thoughts. Turning around, I frown at whom I saw. Miroku stood there in his favorite outfit, beige khakis paired with a white t-shirt. Long sleeves of his knitted mint green sweater were wrapped around his neck, keeping him warm from the chilly weather. From the way he looked, I could conclude that he had a date. And to support the theory was a rose, which was held at his right hand. A simper marked his face as he advance a few more steps to where I sat.  
  
"It would be much of a help if you leave." I requested trying as much as possible to keep my composure. He gave me a puzzled look, questioning my reaction. "Do you have a fever or is it I who is dreaming? For once Ms. I- Hate-You-So-Much-Miroku is requesting me! What happened to your ego"?  
  
Furious, I stood up picking up my things and pivoted to leave. But before I could go anymore further, I stopped. not because of initiative but because of the tight grip on my left wrist that held me back.  
  
I knew it was Miroku, but I did not dare to turn around. nor did I dare speak. All I could do was stand still, which seemed like eternity. Each second made my heart thump faster, not knowing whether it is of fear or astonishment.  
  
"Sorry." he gently whispered breaking the silence. My eyes widened, astounded by such word. Was he sincere? Or is he like those other great guy actors that only take girls for granted? Yes, that's what he is. another obnoxious boy whose only purpose in life is to break another heart.  
  
Silence reigned once more. Only the soft soughs of the soothing breeze were heard. My attention reverted back to the golden leaf I was watching, taking into notice its slower movements than before. Again the trance was broken, by the absence of the grasp on my arm; I knew he was leaving, maybe for his date. I wince at the thought of that idea.  
  
Why am I like this? I'm so different. aren't I the same fierce and witty woman everyone who could win its way through life's battle? Why am I being affected by a man. wasn't it that it was a man who also made me swollen in despair. but is it really possible that it is also by a man which I can change? Why don't I react? Tell him! Call him!  
  
"Miroku." I exclaimed, my knuckles turning white from the pressure of my tight clench. I didn't get to see his reaction, with my back facing him the whole time. As I waited for the swift sound of his steps pause, I closed my eyes not wanting to undergo the same thing again. rejection. "Please. stay." The usual harsh and stern tune became mild and pleading.  
  
"The masquerade is over."  
  
I patiently waited for his answer. Trying my best to hold back the tears, hold back all the troubles that I hid and endure for such a long time. But I couldn't. I didn't cry. I trembled.  
  
Soft knitted mint green cloth wrapped around my shoulders, fragrance of cool mint filled my nostrils. "Your mask never fooled me. Sango" He softly whispered to my ear. Picking out the words. trying not to hurt my feelings again.  
  
I was shocked though my eyes remained unveiled; I was frightened to look at him. embarrassed he would see me in my weakest side. Bowing my head as much as possible, to make unnoticed the red streaks on my cheeks.  
  
"Why?" I managed to choke out. "Don't you think it would be wiser if you go to your date. she might be waiting for you."  
  
There was no answer. Had he left? Had he gone to see another girl who have been waiting? I wanted an answer. I needed to see.  
  
".Open your eyes. you'll find what you are looking for."  
  
Velvet, deep red petals greeted my awakening. Looking up I saw whom I wanted. He stayed. He never left. He stayed with a genuine smile on his lips; replacing the annoying, foolish grin I hated. and for once I returned the act.  
  
".The search is over."  
  
Slowly, I took the rose, mesmerized by its dangerous beauty. Then I saw the leaf. the golden, fallen autumn leaf, obediently following each request the breeze would say. I positioned my left hand steadily waiting for its landing. I waited. and waited. and waited. but to my dismay it didn't land on my palm, instead of another.  
  
". I found it.no, I didn't. it found me."  
  
"Look!" Miroku exclaimed, holding the leaf between his thumb and index finger. Quite disappointed and ashamed I quickly hid my hand behind my back. I watch him straighten the leaf before placing it in his pocket. Curiosity rose in my mind.  
  
".It found me indeed. yes. Love found me at last."  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow. "I'm keeping it. " I gaped. Did he find it more than an item? It wasn't long before a small smile stets the moment once again. He was satisfied with it. he did see it like I did.  
  
"Come on, let's go. It's getting dark." He said, taking hold of my free hand.  
  
I did not resist like I would before, neither did I object. Surprisingly, I followed. taking note of how he didn't leave me behind, nor did he let me overtake. instead making sure he was beside me the whole time.  
  
I glance once more at the tree whose fallen leaf I have watched. then stared at the rose Miroku gave me. I sighed. A sigh not of regret. but of contentment.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N Please feel free to review and give your constructive criticism. Don't mind if the OOC of the characters it is an AU anyways. 


End file.
